A Kiss for Evans
by Gaxuxa
Summary: James is madly in love with Lily Evans but she hates him ... what happens when James makes a bet about Lily? What happens when Lily's best friend is attacked by a werewolf and saved by a misterious dog and a beautiful stag? Review please!
1. Chapter 1 : I hate James Potter

**A kiss for Evans**

**Chapter 1: "I hate James Potter!"**

Lily Evans was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room. She was writing on a piece of parchment, doing the essay professor Bins had asked her to do. Working was the best way to hide her anger.

"Hell, what made you so angry?" A voice asked.

Lily looked up. Alice was watching her, one eyebrow raised. They had been best friend since their first year at Hogwarts. They knew each other so well they always felt what the other was thinking. Lily had found that very useful at times but now she wished Alice had not noticed her anger. Lily didn't even know herself why she was feeling so strange.

"I'm not angry, the red haired girl lied, I'm just feeling nervous about the exams coming, that's all."

Alice laughed. Lily flushed red.

"We don't have any exams! Come on, now, you can tell me what's up!"

_No I can't_, Lily thought. She was about to answer when to her great relief a boy entered the common-room. But unfortunately for Lily, the boy that had entered was the person she hated most at the moment. He had thick black messy hair that made him look as if he had just come off a broomstick. He smiled. Every girl in the school melted as he came near them. Even Alice who stood non nonsense felt weak for a second or two. Every girl fell under his charm. Except Lily Evans. The boy marched up to them, and began to speak:

"Hey, Evans, how are you?"

His name was James Potter.

Lily didn't bother answering her greatest enemy. She pretended to be deeply engrossed in her work.

"Oh, leave her alone, Alice said in a kind voice, she's not feeling well."

Lily could have killed her if there had not been a witness standing just beside her.

"Ah. I see."

James Potter's eyes were glinting maliciously. That wasn't a good sign.

"You're probably jealous of me and Amber to whom I have just promised my

undying love."

Lily snorted loudly. After six whole years asking her out, James Potter had finally given up and had asked Amber instead.

At that exact moment in came Amber. She was considered the hottest girl in their form. She shook her blond hair into Alice's face and blinked her baby-blue eyes at James. For some reason Lily felt disgusted as the couple kissed profoundly. She took her essay with her and went into the dorm she shared with Alice and Amber.

The next day Lily had to endure more torture. In every corner she looked she seemed to see James and Amber, their lips glued together. Her hatred for Amber grew and she no longer knew how to hide her feelings for her 'friend'.

"Your work is dreadful Amber, professor McGonagall told the girl in transfiguration class, you must do it all over again!"

Lily found herself smirking, full of glee. Amber spotted her smile and felt hurt. Lily was usually a kind-hearted person and all thought Amber had too much pride to show it, she liked the muggle born.

That day Alice was quite careful with her best friend. She didn't know why Lily was acting so odd but she knew there was something that annoyed her. Something that annoyed her very much. Alice decided to ask her friend about it at lunch.

Lily stayed silent when Alice spoke to her.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully after a while.

Alice shrugged. She didn't really believe her friend's reply but she decided not to push it. Instead she started chatting to Amber who was sitting next to her. Amber always had something to say and she was much more fun to be with than a sulking Lily. That only made Lily angrier. After lunch she rushed of into the library where she found Remus reading quietly. Lupin was the only marauder Lily liked. She sat down next to him.

"Hey!" Remus greeted her warmly.

Lily forced a smile.

"Hello"

Remus gently closed the book he was currently holding and stared at Lily.

"You don't look well, the boy said, has anything happened?"

Once again Lily found herself interrupted.

"Hey, Moony! There you are! We've been looking for you for ages." A familiar voice called.

Lily closed her eyes and opened them again, hoping the three boys behind her would just disappear. But they didn't.

"Hey Padfoot," Remus said getting to his feet.

Sirius Black was strolling down towards them. A few heads turned to watch him. They were all girls. Sirius was accompanied by his usual companion: James Potter. And a few steps away, Peter Pettigrew was following them.

"Moony, get your ass out of the library we have something to show you, Padfoot said with a mischief look in his eyes."

Lily was watching James. She knew he would soon turn his head to wave at the girls behind him. And so he did. And as Lily had also predicted his hand flew to his hair, messing them up again. _Typical_, Lily thought.

"Right, Remus said sighing, I'll just go and put this book back in its place or I will get seriously injured by Madam Pince."

As Remus walked of Sirius went with him (followed obediently by Peter again) as if they needed to be more than one person to put a book on a shelf. However Lily noticed Sirius winking at James. This meant trouble. James sat down next to Lily. For a while they said nothing.

"You know I will drop Amber as soon as you say the word," he said quite softly.

Lily's eyes opened wide and for a moment she couldn't deny that these few words made her anger and hatred vanish. She smiled. James was taken aback by such a response. He too smiled at the girl he loved since his first year at the wizard school.

Lily could feel James Potter's breath, could feel him coming closer. She shivered but not because she was cold.

_Why am I feeling like that?_ She cursed herself_, I hate James Potter!_

But right then she did not hate him and didn't move as James bent down closer …

My first James/Lily fiction so please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 : The game begins

Just as their lips were about to touch, James felt a slap on his face and backed away in surprise. Lily was grinning broadly at him.

"Nice try, Potter" she said

James looked furious

"That hurt you know!" He cried

Lily tossed her red hair as she stood up.

"I know," she said simply.

And with these last words she walked off. At this point Sirius couldn't hold it much longer. He had been hiding behind a bookshelf, watching the whole scene. He burst out laughing. James slapped him on the back of the head.

"How come these kinds of things never happen to you?" James said angrily.

Sirius held his head high as he spoke the following words.

"Because I'm so damn sexy."

Remus, who had just come back, chuckled. He made a note to himself to congratulate Lily when he had the chance.

"Padfoot, I think the reason this never happens to you is because you never tried kissing someone like Lily," he said.

James proudly patted Remus on the shoulder.

"That's my friend! Moony is right, Padfoot, admit it!" James cried.

Sirius laughed.

"Prongs, I can kiss Lily any day!"

_Oh dear_, Remus thought. He knew how this conversation was going to end.

"Oh really!" Prongs glared at his best friend.

He felt annoyed. Nobody could kiss his Lily!

"I'll prove it to you see if I don't! I bet I can kiss Lily before you do" Sirius yelled.

All the students in the library turned their heads and watched curiously as the two most popular boys of the school shouted at each other.

"Right, if you managed to kiss Lily before me I will eat my broomstick!" James cried even louder.

And so began the wild chase after Lily Evans who had no idea of the library events.

That night James Potter had difficulties falling sleep. Like all the other nights he was thinking about one particular person. Lily Evans. James didn't feel quite comfortable with this new bet. He had made bets with his friends a lot of times. But never about the person he loved most. James, however, was a young teenager, full of wrong ideas in his head. He didn't want to back out of the bet he had made. That would hurt his pride far too much. James started to plan how he could seduce Lily Evans. That proved being very difficult. Lily Evans was not the kind of person you could simply impress with your looks. You had to be clever and understanding. And so, the next day, to everybody's surprise James Potter started being a "good boy".

"Today is Lily kissing day! Padfoot said cheerfully at breakfast.

James only grunted. He had not slept well.

"Hey, Potter!"

James turned his head.

"Snivellus", he sneered.

Severus Snape was standing there, his greasy black hair falling into his cold black eyes. James had hated him since their gaze's had met, at the Hogwarts Express train.

"Ready for the Quiddich match, Potter? Are you ready to loose?"

James laughed loudly and got a few admiring looks from some passing girls.

"Snivellus, close your mouth, I can already smell the stink"

The Gryffindors roared. James grinned proudly but his grin soon faded as he saw Lily's disapproval face. And he wasn't thinking about the bet right then.

"You wait Potter, you wait, one day, I will, I will …"

While Snape tried to find something cunning to say, Sirius appeared at James's side. He was munching a toast in a very rude manner.

"Oh, do shut up Snivellus, he said spilling crumbs all over his enemy's black robes, you'll only make a fool of yourself hanging out here. Go back to mummy and start being a good boy!

Again the Gryffindors roared their approval and booed at Snape. The Slytherin boy scowled and walked off, bits of toast in his greasy black hair. At the word "good boy" James immediately remembered his plan. He looked at Lily. She was watching Sirius with disgust.

_Score: one for me, zero for Padfoot_, thought James

_**The game begins.**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Girls are weird

James was feeling rather exited. Today there was to be a Quiddich match against the Slytherins.

_I wish we win to impress Evans_, he thought.

However James Potter had forgotten something very important. Lily Evans hated Quiddich. She found it much too violent. She had never come to a single Quiddich match since the first one she had seen, six years ago. She had sworn to herself she would never, ever, watch another Quiddich match. But James Potter was once more lucky.

"Oh, do come to this Quiddich match! Alice pleaded her friend that day.

Lily made a face.

"You know how I feel about that!"

Alice gently touched Lily on the shoulder and looked at her friend straight in the eyes.

"Do you want to live the rest of your live missing all the fun? Grow up, Lil, it's time you realise you're allowed to be happy just as the rest of us. You're sixteen. Get ride of your old fears and go out with all the rest of us instead of staying inside your head in a book!"

Lily was speechless. Alice had never spoken to her so directly yet so truthfully. She wanted to shout at her friend but she knew Alice was right. It was time to get ride of her fears and her impossible temper. Finally Lily smiled. Alice gave a sigh of relief. Lily wasn't the kind of person you wanted to get on your bad side.

"You know, Alice, you don't have to worry. You're so nice and popular I'm sure Longbottom will notice you soon."

Alice slipped her arm through Lily's as they went up to the dorm to get ready.

"Thanks a lot. And you shouldn't worry either. I'm sure the right guy is just around the corner."

Alice had no idea how much truth there was in that last sentence.

Ironically James was just at the other side of the wall telling the portrait the password. He entered the common-room. He immediately spotted Lily climbing up the stairs with Alice at her side.

"Hey Evans!" He called.

Lily stopped.

"Yes, Potter, what do you want?"

James came near them messing up his hair nervously.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were coming to the match. I would have liked for us to go together, you know."

Lily looked at Alice and then back at James Potter.

"Sure, I was just getting ready. Wait for me here, I'm coming in a sec."

Lily ran up the stairs leaving James with Alice.

"I'm so proud of her!" Alice said suddenly.

And then she followed Lily's footsteps. James scratched his head.

_Girls are weird._

Fives minutes later Lily came back out of the dorm, covered in red and gold, their colours. James watched her.

_She's so pretty_, he thought.

Lily didn't notice James's gaze on her. She wondered how on earth she could have accepted _James Potter_'s invitation!

_Look at him_, she thought as James walked along with down to the Quiddich pitch, _he's got such a big head! And that silly dopey smile on his face! I can't stand the guy!_

James, unlike Lily, noticed her staring and smiled to himself.

_Probably admiring me_, he thought and grinned to himself.

_Score: Two for me, zero for Padfoot._

"GO Gryffindor! GO Gryffindor!"

The cheers and applauds of the whole school for the Gryffindors could be heard at a very far distance. While the Slytherings booed their adversaries, the players mounted their broomsticks. Michael Mackenzie, a hufflepuff, was the commentator. He was listing the names of the players, with McGonagall hovering just beside him.

"And in the Gryffindor team we have Longbottom, Black, Avis, Roberts, Wood, Patil, and Potter!"

The whole school clapped their hands triumphantly whilst the Slytherings booed loudly.

And then Madam Hooch blew on her whistle and they were off. James caught the ball first and zigzagged threw the players.

"Potter is going to score! Go, Potter! Kick the Slytherins ass!

McGonagall went red with anger.

"Mackenzie! She cried warningly.

"Ah sorry, Minnie, Finnegan said as the students laughed, and oh, will Potter score? Malfoy blocks his path and he scoooooooores!"

James flushed with pleasure as the whole crowd applauded him. He felt really home under all this admiration and he loved flying. He had learned how to fly before he could even walk! He only made one with the broomstick as he swooped and grabbed the ball once again. He wondered if Lily was watching him. He hoped she did.

And indeed Lily Evans was watching the game. She was sitting beside her friends Alice and Amber applauding the players. How could have she missed all the fun all these years she wondered? She loved this! She cried Potter's name as he grabbed the ball and found herself admiring him just like all the others.

_He really has talent_, she admitted to herself.

And she too felt quite at home, shouting for Potter and booing the Slytherin players.

"Go James! She yelled louder than anyone.

James heard and his heart melted as he spotted his Lily in the crowd, cheering him. Cheering _him_! James's mind was full of love for the red haired girl just then.

And he didn't even remember to keep counting the points for the bet he had made with Padfoot. Nothing was important just now except Lily Evans.

_My Evans_, he thought and scored a last goal before the end of the match.

--

Okay, I know this isn't even close to being as good as some other fanfic but really writing in english when you're french is not that easy, if you know what I mean. If you have any good ideas, please Review ! Thanks a lot


	4. Chapter 4 : A dog, a werewolf and a stag

_**Two months later …**_

Lily Evans ran down the stairs with her best friend Alice. She was a complete different person now. She had finally relaxed. Her red hair were no longer bushy but long and shining. Her green eyes were no longer frowning but smiling. Several heads turned as she passed.

"Quick Alice! We'll get late!" Lily cried to her friend.

Alice had stopped running. She was panting hard, holding her sides.

"Lil, I'm telling you! You're mad! It will never work!" Alice was desperate to stop her friend too.

But Lily Evans was unstoppable when she had her mind set to one thing.

"Look, it's been going on for years! Lily finally slowed down, aren't you a tiny bit curious what they're up to?"

Alice sighed loudly. Lily would never have acted like that a few months ago.

"No! Look, Lily, since when have you been interested in what Potter and Black are doing?"

Lily blushed. The truth was that James and Sirius had been so nice to her these days that she had began to really like them and actually seen them as 'friends'. However, as nice as they could be, they wouldn't tell her why they slipped away in the middle of the night every month.

"I thought you hated those guys!"

Lily shook her vivid red hair and widened her green eyes.

"I do. I really hate them."

Alice smirked. She wasn't blind. She had noticed Lily's feelings towards the marauders change. Especially towards Potter…

At that moment a boy approached them. He was rather good-looking in a sort of fierce way. He had brown hair, dark eyes and a determine mouth. Probably the cleverest student in Hogwarts after Lupin.

"Frank!" Alice cried delighted.

Alice had finally managed to seduce her hearts greatest desire: Frank Longbottom. The two of them kissed happily then broke apart. Frank had Alice tightly in his arms in a protective way.

_Bingo!_ Lily thought.

She was the one who had helped the couple get together. It was thank to her they had found each other. Lily Evans grinned. Now she had a reason to force Alice in her insane plan. Lily had done her a favour; she would like one in return. So the girl waited patiently for Frank to leave. Alice knew exactly what was going on in her friend's head.

"All right, she said in this defeated way, you win."

And so the girls went together. They walked down Hogwarts grounds, in the pitch black night. The big clock on one of the highest tower of the castle rang. Midnight. No students were allowed out of their common-room now. Lily and Alice had never broken any rule their whole time at Hogwarts. There's a first for everything.

"Miss Evans? Miss Rivers?"

Lily's heart stopped beating as her blood turned cold. She turned. Their potion teacher was standing there, a bewildert look on his face.

"Professor Slughorn! Lily cried in a false cheery voice.

Alice stared at her friend as if she had just gone bonkers.

"Miss Evans what are you doing here in the middle of the night? Slughorn asked.

Lily and Alice were lucky. They could have bumped into McGonagall and that would have been the end of it! But luck was with them that night, Slughorn happened to be extremely fond of Lily. The girl blinked her green eyes in innocence.

"Well you see, I, I …" Lily helplessly tried to find an excuse to be out so late.

Alice came to her rescue.

"We were looking for some plants, for some potion. Lily has a very bad headache and she's afraid she'll have to stay in bed the whole week-end! We need to make her a heeling potion, you see, professor."

Slughorn patted Lily on the shoulder.

_Fuck off_, Lily thought to herself.

She couldn't stand it when a professor cooed over her as if she was ten years old. But right now it was coming quite useful, so Lily did not dare speak her feelings out loud.

"Say no more, young lady, say no more. I do understand, Slughorn said in a father-like voice, but wouldn't it be better to go and see Madam Pomfrey?"

Alice and Lily looked at each other. Lily glanced at her watch. They had to get Slughorn out of the way now if they wanted to catch the marauders on act!

"Yeah, maybe that's better. I'll go and see her, professor, thank you so much for your advice."

Slughorn nodded and walked away his giant belly stinking out more than ever. He was very pleased with himself. Usually Evans was so rude to him that he was hurt! But now she had been nice and Slughorn made a mental note to make her join the Slug club.

"Whoa, what are we going to do now? Alice said.

Lily blinked.

"What do you mean? We got ride of him right?"

Alice rolled her eyes. Lily could be so slow sometimes!

"But you know he's really on to you and he'll surely ask Madam Pomfrey if you're all right!"

Lily bit her lips. What a mess! Half of her regretted her actions and wished she was in her warm bed. The other half of her was more than determined to know what Potter and Black were up to!

"We'll risk it, Lily said, I don't care about old Slughorn! We'll tell him my headache went away and we returned to the common room."

Alice snorted.

"Yeah right. He's not completely dumb you know! He'll smell a rat!"

Lily looked at her coldly.

"My god! This can't get any worse! she cried in frustration clutching her red hair, let's go for it and if you're too pissed off to come with me well fine. I want to know what James and Black are up to. I'm going!"

Alice smirked. Lily had never called James Potter by his first name.

"You like him, don't you?"

Lily blushed so hard that her face was as red as her hair.

"Let's not waste time. Are you coming with me or not!"

Alice frowned.

"'Course I'm coming! I'm not leaving you all alone here, Lil.

Lily smiled gratefully. The two girls made their way further and further in the grounds. They stayed as close as they would to the Wumpy Willow, because it was always there where Potter and Black seem to go!

Lily and Alice waited in the dark, shivering until they heard a sound. A wolf was running towards them. It charged at them with top speed. Alice screamed. She was the first one to recognize the wolf for what it really was.

"A WEREWOLF" She yelled in fright.

Lily screamed too as she watched the whole scene as if in slow motion. She could see the werewolf jumping at Alice, ready to bite. The girl tried to fight him off, but she couldn't. Just as the werewolf was about to bite Alice's neck another creature appeared from the dark followed by yet another animal. An enormous dog had pelted towards Alice, and ripped the werewolf of her with its big pointy teeth. The werewolf howled in pain. Lily ran to Alice, crying. Then she looked at the other animal. It was a stag. But not any stag. It was proud and beautiful, with its head high watching her. It had big hazel eyes. Lily found herself drown to the stag and she longed to touch him. But the stag backed off as she approached.

Meanwhile the dog was wrestling with the werewolf. The stag came to help the dog and somehow they managed to control the monster. The three creatures ran away together under Lily's amazed green eyes. Alice, however, had fainted. Lily dragged her to the hospital wing. Big tears filled her eyes as she spotted what seemed to be two bites on her friend's neck. But she knew she could be thankful the dog and the stag had come or Alice and herself would have been both killed by the mad werewolf. Lily thought of the stag again and she longed to see it one more time. The girl looked out of the window: it was full moon.

--

Author's note : I just wrote the three chapters of "A kiss for Evans" today, I think I'm going to need a break … before I completely forget myself and think only of James and Lily … Sorry if to you it goes a bit too quickly ("two month later") and I'm sorry I don't know how to spell the "Wumpy Willow" I hope I got it right, well, that's it. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5 : Alice

Prongs turned to his friends. Moony had changed back to a human form. He was massaging his neck in pain. His robes were covered in blood.

"What happened, he asked, I lost control all of a sudden of myself."

Padfoot spit on the floor and then looked at his friend with his pale blue eyes. Sirius Black had never been scared of anything in his whole life. He had never really cared about other people than himself and his marauder friends. But now his face clearly showed he was horrified.

"You bit a Hogwarts student. Well, at least I think you did."

Remus's face went white. He didn't say anything for a long moment.

"Who?" He demanded in a trembling voice.

Sirius shrugged. He had not paid any attention to the identity of the girl Remus had hit.

"It doesn't matter, does it? We'll know tomorrow morning. There'll be rumours all over the school about this! The point is Dumbledore is going to know it was you. How many werewolves run around this school?"

Remus covered his face with his hands. Behind them Peter was crying. Nobody had seen him in the night for he transformed in a small rat. But he had seen the two girls all right. And so had James, yet both of them were too shocked to speak.

"I'm going to be expelled! After all Dumbledore has done for me, I have betrayed him!"

Remus was crying all the tears he had in him. James and Sirius exchanged worried looks. Lupin was always the stable, calm one. They had never seen him shed a single tear. When there was such a crisis Remus always took the matter in his hands and somehow managed to make it all right again. But now nothing was ever going to be all right again.

"Don't worry, Moony old friend, if you get expelled we'll follow you, we won't stay here."

James's face was hard and cold as he said this.

Sirius nodded. Peter looked hesitant but he too nodded.

"No."

Remus breathed deep in. He had stopped crying and regained his usual calmness.

"I appreciate the gesture, he continued, but you shouldn't make such a sacrifice for me. You need to learn. And besides, I just got what I deserved. If only I had been more careful this would have never happened. I'll stop all the jocks and pranks."

Remus looked kind of sad when he went on with this rather long speech.

"I think, guys, it's time we begin to act like adults."

Lily Evans woke up and was surprised to find that she was in the Hospital wing, on a chair beside a bed. She looked around. She was holding Alice's hand. Her friend was sleeping, her face pale and the two bites on her neck very visible.

"Alice …"

Lily felt like sobbing again as she hugged her sleeping friend and whispered in her ear.

"Alice …"

Alice didn't move. It was obvious Madam Pomfrey had given her a very strong sleeping potion.

"Miss Evans?"

Lily stood up. Madam Pomfrey looked at her kindly. Lily loved her and had a lot of respect for the young nurse.

"Yes?"

Madam Pomfrey bent down over Alice examining her patient.

"You may leave. You have classes to attend. Professor Dumbledore will want a word with you, I'm sure, later in the morning."

Lily just nodded as she let go of her friend's hand. She walked down to the big hall and joined Amber to eat breakfast.

"My god, you look horrifying!" Amber said in her usual blunt manner.

Lily didn't bother answering. She felt so lost without Alice and she knew if she opened her mouth she would start howling again. So the two girls ate in silence. Amber wondered what had happened to Lily Evans.

_She never had much style_, the girl thought, _but still Lily never looked such a mess!_

Suddenly Lily jumped. Somehow she had felt the stag's presence behind her. The stag that had saved her life. And now she felt as if they were just behind her, breathing on her neck. Lily wheeled around. But there was no stag or dog. It was only James Potter with his famous friend Sirius Black. Both of them looked an even bigger mess than Lily! Amber ran away in case James had it in his mind to start kissing her. She didn't want to ruin her reputation!

_Really_, she thought, _people_ _really should give much more attention to their looks! _

No one cared about looks as the news went around the Gryffindor table about what happened to dear sweet Alice! Everyone liked her. She was friends with everyone, even little first years.

"Evans!" a voice shouted.

Once again Lily nearly jumped out of her bones. Frank was there. He was frowning angrily, his nostrils flared.

"You know what these silly little first formers are telling me?"

He pointed at a couple of terrified kids.

"They're saying Alice is in the Hospital Wing as she has just been attacked by a werewolf last night!"

Lily didn't know what to say. It was clear Frank loved and cared for Alice very much. His eyes were practically bulging right out of theirs sockets.

"It's true, Longbottom, Alice has been attacked by a werewolf."

It was as if something enormous had kicked Frank Longbottom from behind. He fell on a chair near Lily.

"How?" he croaked.

Lily had to admit she was terrified of Frank right then.

"Last night, we went for a walk in the grounds. And a big wolf simply ran towards us and we didn't have time to run! It probably would have killed us if …"

Afew curious students around Lily were listening to her. Sirius Black and James Potterglanced at eachother afew times and their friend Remus Lupin was nowhere to be seen.

"If what? Tell me!"

Frank grabbed Lily by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Hey, control yourself Frank," Black broke in.

Everyone stared at him. For some reason Sirius backed away at once gesturing for them to continue with their business. Frank immediately grabbed Lily again.

"We may have been both killed if a dog and a stag hadn't come."

A few laughed this was so absurd.

"Evans has finally gone bunkers!" Sirius Black cried. James hit him on the shoulder. Hard.

Frank sighed in an impatient way.

"Are you sure you didn't dream that Evans?"

Lily had had enough.

"Yes, I'm sure! And if you really do believe I'm dreaming then go and see Alice for yourself. If I have dreamed it all how come those bites on Alice's neck are so real?

Frank closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. This astonished everyone. Frank seemed such a tough guy. A tough guy, sure, but also a guy deeply in love.

He made his way towards the Hospital wing. Frank couldn't bear the thought of loosing her!

"Alice …"


	6. Chapter 6 : What Dumbledore didn't know

Dumbledore was sitting in his desk humming a little tune when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore cried.

Lily Evans entered the headmaster's office looking miserable and weak. Her eyes were red from so much crying. Albus Dumbledore stared at her with his piercing blue eyes. A normal person would have seen Lily as she was right now, a teenager in distress, with no real beauty or force in her. Dumbledore, however, was not a normal person. He could see Lily better than anyone else. She was having a difficult time but that was going to make her stronger in the future. The headmaster knew that, one day, Lily would be a great witch. He was proud to have such a fine student in his school.

"Miss Evans?"

Lily simply nodded.

"I gather you know why you're here?"

Again the girl nodded silently.

"Good. Now, Miss Evans, would you be kind enough to tell me last night's events?"

Lily licked her lips nervously. She had been expecting this of course. But telling someone everything in details would just recall horrible memories, memories she had tried to blank out of her mind. Now she was forced to put them back and form them into words.

"Well, you see, she began her voice shaking, last night Alice and I went for a walk."

Dumbledore gestured her to go on. Lily knew there was no point in lying.

"It was after midnight and we weren't really allowed to be out of our common-room this late."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I see, Miss Evans, that you had _forgotten_ one rule of this school. I will forgive you completely for I know you didn't mean any trouble. But you seem to remember the rules now so we will not make any fuss, shall we?"

Lily smiled gratefully at the headmaster

"Thank you, professor, I will try to keep in mind to stay in the common-room after midnight."

Dumbledore smiled too. What amazed him was that the students still hadn't realised he always knew much more than he showed. So, to see if Lily wasn't going to hide anything from him he asked her a question. The question Lily had dreaded to hear and had felt coming.

"Miss Evans, may I ask you what you were doing in the grounds so late at night?"

Lily looked down at her feet.

"Well you see, she mumbled, I wanted to know what four boys of my form were doing every night. So I forced Alice to come with me and spy on them."

Dumbledore was satisfied. He had seen threw Lily Evans all right. She wasn't going to lie.

"I assumed these 'four' boys were Mister Potter and his friends?"

Lily looked up. She was stunned. She had been prepared for everything, even for being expelled. But for this she hadn't prepared and she didn't think she would have ever been prepared!

"Miss Evans, Dumbledore went on kindly, your liking for Mister James Potter is quite understandable, don't worry."

Lily went red. She tried to hide it in her anger. Lily always had a good way to hide her true feelings.

"I do not like him, professor, she cried indignantly, he's such a git I wouldn't even consider liking him!

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Why won't you just consider and see what happens? If my sources are right, Mister Potter is quite keen on you. And he isn't stupid, Lily, he's certainly as clever as you are!"

Lily stood up abruptly. She didn't even notice the smile on Dumbledore's face or the fact that he had just called her by her first name! She felt insulted to feel James Potter could be anything but underneath her!

"If you call cursing people and always fooling around clever, well, then your praise isn't much worth!"

Dumbledore glanced at the portraits behind Lily. The old headmasters seemed horrified that a student could behave like that! Fancy shouting into the headmaster's face!

"Oh, boys take a very long time to mature, I'm sure you know, Dumbledore said, and one day he'll change and you'll feel differently."

What Dumbledore didn't know was that James Potter was already changing and Lily Evans was already feeling differently …

- -

Author's note: I admit it this chapter kind of sucks, I'll do by best for the next one. And don't worry Dumbledore does care about Alice even if he didn't seem to be worried at all. But that's because Dumbledore is a great wizard and maybe he has a little idea in his mind …


	7. Chapter 7 : Prongs?

"Now, let's get back to a more serious subject, Dumbledore said, Miss Evans may you sit down again?"

Lily sat down back on her chair.

"So you said you went for a walk and that's where the accident happened, right?"

Lily went pale again. She had forgotten her troubles and worries for her friend Alice when the subject had turned to James Potter.

"Yes, professor, we went there and a wolf came running. He charged on to Alice."

Dumbledore scribbled a note on a piece of parchment while Lily spoke.

"Do go on, Miss Evans. How come the werewolf did not attack you as well?"

Lily didn't want the headmaster to think she was crazy as well so she decided to lie.

"Well then the werewolf just went away," she quickly made up.

Dumbledore frowned.

"You do know that lying doesn't suit you at all, Miss Evans?"

Lily blushed.

"Sorry, professor, but the truth is so unreal that I'm afraid I may have dreamed it."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Then we shall say no more about your little adventure in the night. Now, Miss Evans, if you can't bring me any other information, you may leave."

Lily made her way towards the door when a thought occurred to her.

"Professor, I have one question. Two years ago, in Defence against the Dark Arts, we studied all kind of dangerous creatures. We learned everything there was to know about werewolves. They transform when the moon is full, and then when the sun comes back they become humans again, but that must mean that the werewolf who attacked Alice is around Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore said nothing for a while. Of course now Lily was going to put two and two together and he feared the troubles that would make for Remus Lupin.

"You're right, Miss Evans, werewolves only transform when the moon is full. And as for the person who attacked your young friend, don't worry, I will handle it. But one last thing, Miss Evans, when you're back in your nice cosy common-room you will be thinking about it all over again, so be sure to remember that the moon is only full _once a month_. Goodbye, Miss Evans."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Lily didn't answer. She made her way out of Dumbledore's office as quickly as she could. And as the headmaster had predicted, she sat down on one of the most comfortable chair in the common-room and thought about everything all over again.

_The moon is only full once a month. _

_Potter and Black get out at night once a month_

_--_

As soon as Lily Evans had left his office, Dumbledore turned to one the portraits behind him. He spoke to a blond man who had a thick beard and deep blue eyes. He had been one of Hogwarts headmaster, a Gryffindor.

"Mister Buffay, please pass a message for me: find James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin and tell them to come to my office. Immediately."

And so the news went around the school that Dumbledore wanted to speak urgently to the four most popular trouble-makers.

--

James swore loudly as he burst in the dorm he shared with the rest of the marauders.

"What's up, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

James messed up his hair in a very wild manner.

"Dumbledore that's what's up! He wants us to meet him in his office with Wormtail and Moony! Damn! You know what that means do you?"

Sirius looked puzzled.

"It means maybe he wants to offer us biscuits? You know he's one crazy—"

James didn't let him finish. He thumped him hard and dragged him out of their dorm.

"Moony, Wormtail," James cried at his friends who were huddled into a corner of the common-room.

James noticed Lily staring at him. He smiled arrogantly at her even if he was really scared. Some things just never change.

"Prongs, why are you looking so anxious? What happened? Is it, that, that girl …?"

James shook his head violently. Lily Evans was marching up to them and Remus hadn't noticed. James shushed his friend hurriedly.

"Remus, what did you just call Potter," Lily demanded in a bossy sort of voice.

Remus looked bewildert. Lily had her hands on her hip. She hadn't really noticed the way the marauders called each other before but now …

_The moon is only full once a month. _

_Potter and Black get out at night once a month_

_A stag and a dog _

"I used the name Prongs," Remus answered.

_Prongs …_

"Never heard of nicknames did you?" James said smiling.

Lily held her chin high.

"Of course I did, I just think it's quite an unusual nickname."

James smirked. Lily wanted to slap him in the face but something stopped her. As their gaze met she noticed Potter's warm clever eyes for the first time. Big hazel eyes.

_A stag …_

_Prongs …_

"But you know what, don't bother explaining it to me."

It was Lily's turn to smile.

"You'd make a wonderful stag, Potter …"

--

Author's note: Some of you must have noticed I updated really quickly. I do. That's because I hate reading a fan fiction and then wait a whole month for the following chapter! So, I decided I would try to make my best to update now as much as possible because I know I won't update when the holidays come (only three days to go! Well, at least for me). Please leave Reviews!

_God I have waaaaaay too much time on my hands! _


	8. Chapter 8 : Madam, indeed!

"_You'd make a wonderful stag, Potter …."_

James's eyes opened wide at these words. He was deeply confused. Did Evans discover their secret?

"What do you mean," he asked in an innocent voice.

Just then a boy with vivid _orange_ hair came to talk to them. His name was Arthur Weasley. Lily liked him a lot because he was always friendly and strangely interested in muggles. He had spend long nights asking Lily Evans about them. Every Christmas Lily just had to buy him a muggle plug and he was over the moon!

'_Funny sweet guy'_ was Lily's opinion on Arthur Weasley.

But right then he came in a most unfortunate moment. Evans had felt sure James was trapped and would have told her everything if Weasley hadn't just burst in!

"Hey, James," Arthur greeted his friend. There was huge smile on his freckled face.

James Potter was relieved. He had been quite scared of Lily and when her green eyes didn't reflect happiness they looked quite menacing.

James Potter liked Arthur Weasley because he was a very funny and trustable guy. Unfortunately Arthur was what Sirius called _way un-cool_. He didn't particularly want to impress, unlike Black and Potter, so he didn't care about his reputation. As long as he had plugs he was happy. And, Lily had noticed, he was even happier now that he sneaked of every night with Molly Hope.

"What do you want, Weasley?" James tried to sound annoyed.

Being annoyed would hide the fact that he dreaded the moment he would have to be alone with Evans.

"Well, mate, Arthur grinned, Dumbledore has been sending messages all over the place for you and the others. He's getting impatient by the minute and is wondering why you're not showing up. But, aha! I now understand that you were having a private conversation with _Madam_."

Lily had to laugh. James got really annoyed and he wasn't pretending anymore.

"Firstly we're not having the kind of conversation you're thinking of, because Peter and Remus are—"

James turned around. Peter and Remus had disappeared and so had Sirius!

_Fuck! _He swore silently.

Had they gone to see Dumbledore without him? No, that wasn't the kind of thing Marauders would do!

"Well, Potter, I'm waiting for an explanation."

James paled. He knew he had to lie. He simply had to. For Remus. For his best friends. Not even Evans could make him tell her Moony's secret. James often made up stories to get out of detention. Like the time he had jinxed Snape's hair to be bright pink, his excuse was that he had tripped and had done the jinx wrong. It wasn't his best lie but Professor Slughorn totally bought it. But maybe that was because he was concentrating not to smile! So, because he had had many practise, James found himself being a professional liar. Without a trace of hesitation he spoke again.

"Okay, you won, Evans, he said in a fake defeated voice, well you see the guys call me Prongs because one night we saw a stag in the Hogwarts grounds!"

James's eyes were wide in innocence.

"They said I resembled the stag a lot and so came this strange nickname. Every night the stag appears mysteriously and that's why we slip out of the common-room in the dark. The stag is our friend, you see."

Lily nodded.

"Sure, that makes sense," she said.

James smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, Evans, if you will excuse me I have a special meeting with the headmaster."

And he trotted out of the common-room. There was a long silence between Arthur and Lily.

"Do you believe him," he asked after a while.

Lily laughed and shook her red hair.

"No, of course not! That's a lot of crap he just told us. Who does he think we are? _The stag is our friend_, indeed!"

Arthur looked shocked. If someone could be really naive than that someone was Arthur Weasley.

"But he looked so innocent, and I don't think he would like that if he wasn't telling the truth!"

Lily scoffed.

"Don't be a fool, Arthur, I have been seeing that look practised on many teachers of the school for six years now! I'm telling you, it's when he looks innocent that we have to worry ..."

--

James made his way to Dumbledore's office. He already knew the password because he often 'visited' Dumbledore with Padfoot. There, just in front of the door, he found his three friends waiting for him.

"Cool, you've been waiting for me, James grinned at Padfoot, I thought you'd just go without me."

Sirius looked cross.

"That's not the kind of thing a Marauder would do," he cried.

James grinned.

"Nope, you're right. We Marauders always stick together!"

Remus was standing against the wall looking paler than before. James went to him.

"Moony, don't worry, whatever happens we'll be there with you and we'll protect you."

Remus said nothing as he approached the door and knocked …

--

Author's note: This chapter is rather short, I think, but it's been the most difficult one to write! I didn't how to make James react, if he was going to tell Lily or not. I decided now wasn't the time… Please if you have any ideas for the rest, tell me! Thank you for all your Reviews! It has made my day.

One last thing, I don't know what Molly's name was before she turned into a Weasley so I invented one.


	9. Chapter 9 : Dumbledore's potion

Dumbledore had decided to tell Lupin and his three friends exactly what they needed to know and no more. When the four boys entered his office he spoke directly to them and they listened obediently. They had no real respect for any adults but Albus Dumbledore was so grand and powerful that they could easily be scared by him.

"Remus, I am deeply disappointed by you, the headmaster began, I have put all my trust in you. I have even given you the post of a prefect hoping you could some control over your rather troublesome friends."

James and Sirius looked very uncomfortable.

"I see you have ignored my indirect order. I do not want to know what your friends were doing in the night when you're transformed. Remus, you have attacked a student. Alice Rivers may be in the same misery as you in a few weeks because of your childish act. I thought that you knew so well what a nightmare it was to be a werewolf that you would be very careful. You have not."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and tried not to laugh. If he laughed he knew the four boys would not take him seriously. And he needn't them to. Dumbledore really loved his job. It reminded him of his own childhood. He saw students when they first came in Hogwarts. They always seemed so shy and innocent. Except Sirius Black. That boy had never felt shy in his whole life. And then the students grew into teenagers and into adults. They learned magic, life, made friends, made enemies.

"Please, James Potter interrupted the headmaster's thoughts, Remus wouldn't have acted like this if it wasn't because of us."

Dumbledore opened his eyes again and looked at James Potter with a lot of interest.

"What do you mean, Mister Potter?"

James turned his big hazel eyes and stared into Dumbledore's blue ones.

"What I mean is that it was all my idea. Remus would never have done it if we wouldn't have forced him. And he does try to keep up his prefect duties but we just never listen to him."

Behind James, Sirius was nodding vigorously.

"Right then," Dumbledore said.

He pulled out a book from his desk.

"Then you will do this, the four of you, together."

James smiled. He knew that once the marauders were reunited they could manage anything.

"Alice Rivers can yet be saved."

Remus's mouth fell open. Peter gave a squeal of excitement.

"I have seen her this morning, Dumbledore said, and there's something you can do for her to prevent her becoming a werewolf. It is a very dangerous potion but you are now in your sixth year at Hogwarts. I think you can do it."

Padfoot and Prongs tried to suppress a groan. They were rubbish at potion!

"Are you ready to hold such a big responsibility?"

They nodded.

"Yes, but please professor, James broke in again, I don't understand. Wouldn't it be much safer if you'd do it?"

Dumbledore tilted his head to one side.

"I can't Mister Potter. This potion has to be made by the persons who feel most guilty."

Dumbledore couldn't have come up with a better excuse. He was amazed that Potter and Black, the Kings of untruth, believed him!

The four boys climbed to their feet.

"I'm counting on you," Dumbledore said before they left.

When they were out of sight, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. How he would like to be young again and naïve as they were!

--

Lily was walking down a dark corridor. She snapped at a few stupid first years who were jinxing each other, she confiscated a few trick wands from the famous Marauders, and all together she did not enjoy being a prefect for the first time.

Lily Evans was in a very bad mood.

Alice, her best friend, still hadn't woken up or showed any sign of doing so. Lily was scared for her friend and she dreaded visiting her. She feared she would see Alice dead. That was ridiculous of course; Madam Pomfrey would never let anyone die in her Hospital Wing. However Lily kept having nightmares about werewolves and all sorts of monstrous creatures. But then the stag appeared and chased all her fears away. She longed to touch it, to feel it, to assure herself it was real. She knew she loved the stag even if he came only from her imagination. Lily entered the Hospital Wing, breathing slowly. She saw Frank Longbottom beside Alice's bed. He was holding her hand tightly as small tears dripped from his eyes. It was incredible how he had attached himself to Alice so tightly. It was clear their love was pure. Lily decided to leave them alone, just the two of them together, so she backed out of the Hospital Wing. She walked down back to the common-room thinking of Frank and Alice. She was quite jealous of them! How she longed to have someone to love and who loved her back! Somehow Lily's mind drifted back to the stag. She never seemed to be able to get it out of her mind …

--

The four Marauders sat in the common-room. Sirius Black was sprawled across the floor reading the potion's ingredients.

"It's so complicated! How could Dumbledore give us something like that?"

James sighed.

"What can we do? I mean it's clear we're deep in the mud! Even Remus doesn't understand a single thing of that potion!"

Sirius laughed.

"Deep in the mud? Since when did you talk like that?"

James poked his friend and soon they were fighting playfully like small kids. Remus looked exasperated.

"Look, guys, this is serious, you have to help me! How can we do this damn potion? Is Dumbledore crazy or what?"

Sirius cocked his eyebrows.

"Crazy, I'd say."

James grinned and messed up hair again.

"Moony is right, Padfoot, how can we do this potion? I mean Remus here is the best in our year and he doesn't even know how to begin!"

Remus frowned.

"Wait a minute, Prongs, you're wrong there. I'm not the best in potions. There's someone far better than I am!"

James said nothing. He had hoped they wouldn't think of that. Sirius noticed his face.

"Hey, Prongs, mate, I know it'll hurt your pride very much but we have to do it."

James scowled. Sirius laughed.

"Come on, he said patting Prongs on the shoulder, it's time you admit it."

…

"We need Lily Evans."

--

**Author's note: **Thanks for all your reviews! I was really surprised and pleased! I'm sorry if things don't exactly match with what JKRowling said, like for example Molly's name, the fact that James Potter is a seeker (really? I always thought he was a chaser!) and that Dumbledore was not yet headmaster when Lily and James were at Hogwarts. I can't always check on the book or I won't be able to update so quickly.

Also this fiction is called "A kiss of Evans" because since the beginning of this fiction I already know the end, if you see what I mean …

-dopey smile-

News ideas just keep coming in my head but don't worry the end you're all waiting for is coming …


End file.
